


A Text Away

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, all the fluff <3, but they figure it out :'), text fic, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: Chat Noir manages to convince Ladybug to get separate phones for emergencies. Shenanigans obviously ensue and identities are revealed!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 527
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	A Text Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for miraculous-gelli for ML Secret Santa 2019! I just love the idea of Marinette and Adrien texting in the same room without having any idea haha! I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette carefully checked the surroundings outside her balcony, making certain no one was around to see her before she transformed. In a quick flash of pink light, she became Ladybug and swooped out of her bedroom. Brilliant yellow lights twinkled under her as she used her yo-yo to swing over to the Eiffel Tower. Upon landing, she sat down on the edge, dangling her feet slightly as she overlooked her beautiful city.

“Well hello there, my beautiful lady,” Chat purred as he deftly landed beside her, barely making a sound.

“Hello kitty,” Ladybug turned her head to look over at him with a blinding smile.

His expression was eager as he waved his phone in the air, “I assume you haven’t forgotten what we agreed upon during our last patrol.”

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug brought out her own cellphone, “No, Chat, I did not. I just figured we would patrol first,” she arched her eyebrow at him. Her partner sat down next to her, bouncing slightly as he reached for her phone. She merely held it further away from his grasp, shooting him a pointed look as he pouted, “Remember, Chaton. This is for emergencies only. I don’t want to get any memes or random cat puns from you at 2 in the morning.”

“I purromise not to do that,” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Cat’s honor.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she muttered, handing the device over to him which he took eagerly.

He merely waved her off, quickly tapping his number in her contact list, “You know how absolutely purrfect this idea is. If one of us gets stuck in class during an akuma attack, we won’t be left wondering where the other is.”

“Yes, I remember the argument you brought up last patrol,” Ladybug’s lips pursed as she glanced down at the cellphone in her hands, “You  _ did _ remember to buy a new cellphone, right? I don’t want to accidentally learn your identity if, by some random chance, I already have your contact information.”

Her words seemed to cause Chat to freeze for a moment before he looked up at her with a guilty smile. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed slightly as he paused his typing to squirm at her heated stare.

“ _ Well _ , you see.”

“Chat!” her glare grew fiercer, about to yank her phone back out of his hands.

Her partner chuckled, holding his phone away from her as a bright smile lit up his face, “Relax, LB, I remembered the rules. Besides, I’m not going to miss out on the opportunity to text you.”

“For emergencies, Chat! Emergencies only!”

“Right, right,” he nodded seriously, “ _ Emergencies _ .”

Pinching her nose tightly, Ladybug turned back to the device in her hands with an exasperated sigh, “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” she quickly tapped her number in before shoving the device at the superhero next to her, “Take it before I change my mind.”

Chat grabbed the phone with a cheeky smile, handing her own back to her before he extended his staff, “Guess I had better get started with patrol, then. Text ya later, bugaboo.”

“Get back here Chaton!” she called, rolling her eyes fondly before following after him with a quick twirl of her yo-yo. 

Patrol passed quickly as the two ran across rooftops, looking for any signs of trouble. Ladybug snuck several glances at her partner running parallel to her and noticed that he seemed much more energetic than before. With a quiet chuckle, she saw his own gaze dart to his phone multiple times. Luckily, they spotted no signs of trouble and the two parted ways with a few happy waves. The two of them then turned and arrived at their separate homes. 

With a mighty yawn, Ladybug landed on her balcony, releasing her transformation. Back to Marinette, she quickly opened her trapdoor and flopped down onto the bed that awaited her with a relieved groan, “Oh Tikki, I’m  _ so _ tired. I feel like I could sleep for years.”

“Knowing you, you probably will, Marinette,” her kwami giggled as she floated above the girl’s head.

“You’re probably right,” she chuckled back before snuggling further into her pillow.

Just as Marinette was about to slip into the warm beckonings of sleep, the phone above her bed chimed with a notification. With a frustrated growl, she yanked the thing down, prepared to put it on Do Not Disturb when she noticed the contact info. Biting her lip to stifle a laugh, she opened the message.

**Your Kitty:** Is this Ladybug?

Rolling her eyes at his message, she hunched further back into her covers, typing a response.

**Ladybug:** No, this is just the only other girl you gave your new phone number too 🙄

**Your Kitty:** LB! It is you!

**Ladybug:** Who else would it be you silly kitty?

**Ladybug:** Also, did you really put Your Kitty in as your contact name??!!

**Your Kitty:** But of course bugaboo! Who am I if not your kitty 😿

**Your Kitty:** I can’t believe you only put yourself in as Ladybug! Aren’t we a little past formalities at this point? We’ve been guarding Paris together for a year and you decide to do something as boring as Ladybug?

**Ladybug:** Figured you’d put me in as Your Lady as soon as you could 🙄

**Your Kitty:** You’re not wrong 😹

**Your Kitty:** I assume you’ve already changed my contact name then?

With a light flush to her cheeks, Marinette hovered over the change name icon. Blowing out a breath, she kept the name and returned back to their conversation. Determined to keep Chat from learning this information, she changed the subject quickly.

**Ladybug:** Didn’t we agree that this number was to be used for emergencies only? Quit texting me and go to sleep!!

**Your Kitty:** I just wanted to make certain it was you, M’lady 🥺

**Your Kitty:** In fact, I’m still not completely certain...

**Your Kitty:** Can I call you just to make sure?

**Ladybug:** You have got to be kidding me 🙄

**Your Kitty:** Purrty please 🥺

Shooting a quick glance over at the kwami next to her, Marinette noticed Tikki watching her curiously, “Didn’t you say you were going to bed early, Marinette?” the small bug spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“I know, I know, but it’s Chat. You know he won’t shut up unless he realizes that it’s actually me,” she sucked her lower lip into her mouth nervously. 

Tikki rolled her eyes, snuggling further into her pillow, “Well it’s up to you. Don’t forget that you have school tomorrow. Goodnight, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Tikki,” she kissed the top of her kwami’s head before sliding down her ladder and collapsing into her desk chair. The chair spun slightly with the force of her jump and, gathering all her courage, she managed to press the call button. 

Marinette was barely allowed a small squeak before her call was immediately answered and a breathy voice greeted her, “Ladybug? Is it really you?”

It was a few seconds before she could respond, her eyes darting around the room in a panic before taking a deep breath, “Yeah, it’s me.”

A deep sigh emitted from her phone and she could practically picture her partner running a hand through his messy, blonde locks, “Good. I was getting worried there.”

“Yeah,” Marinette chuckled awkwardly. Silence settled around them and she squirmed in her chair uncomfortably, “Well, guess I had better go then. It’s getting pretty late! Goodnight!” she blurted out.

Her finger automatically went to press the end call button, when Chat’s panicked voice came through her phone, “Wait!”

“Did you need something else?” she nibbled her lip nervously.

“Well, no,” his sheepish voice entered her ears, “I just wanted to talk to you for a little longer. I still can’t quite believe we’re doing this.”

Marinette tsked sharply, “We’re not  _ supposed _ to be, remember. This was for emergencies only.”

Chat chuckled deeply, “Now I  _ really _ know you’re Ladybug. Only you would think of the rules at a time like this.”

“Well, they’re important, Chat,” her words betrayed her tone as a small smile spread across her lips.

“You’re smiling,” he sang out.

“No, I’m not,” Marinette scowled at him.

“Yes, you are.”

“Shut up.”

This time a comfortable silence settled between the two. Resting her head on the back of her seat, she swiveled her chair back and forth slowly. Her eyes drooped slightly and were then drawn over to Tikki who was slumbering adorably. A soft smile spread across her face and she prepared to say goodbye when Chat’s next words froze her.

“You know, sometimes you really remind me of someone. Especially your voice when we’re talking like this...”

Marinette froze before relaxing.  _ Surely he hadn’t  _ actually _ figured her out _ , she waved the panic away. Curiously, she asked, “Who do I remind you of?” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

She paled considerably as her blood froze. Panic flooded her as she began thinking rapidly, searching for something,  _ anything _ , to dissuade him. Marinette’s eyes shot over to Tikki anxiously, almost expecting the kwami to have woken up and begin scolding her angrily.  _ How has Chat managed to figure out her identity again? This is terrible!! He could get akumatized _ , she stood up from her chair and began pacing as she scolded herself.

Before she could speak and deny his claims, however, her partner spoke once again, “Don’t worry. I know you’re not her,” an almost regretful sigh escaped him and Marinette paused curiously at that, before he continued, “The battle against Kwambuster proved that. Still, I think you’d be very good friends!”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure we would,” she stuttered out, still shaking slightly, “I really need to get to bed now, though. I’ve got school tomorrow after all...”

“Oh,” Chat’s chipperness lowered and Marinette could practically see his ears drooping, “Well, goodnight m’lady. Text ya tomorrow!”

“Chat! You had better not!” her warning message was cut off, however, as her partner had ended the call. With an angry scowl, the designer quickly plugged her phone in before diving into bed. Tikki’s eyes blinked open to look at her once before slowly shutting once again. She giggled quietly before kissing the top of her kwami’s head, letting herself drift off as well. 

In typical Marinette fashion, she woke up five minutes before class was supposed to begin. With a strangled shriek, she threw herself off the bed, scrambling to get dressed and make it in time for first period. After changing into her usual clothes, her eyes darted over to Ladybug’s phone in panic as it let out a quiet chime. Yelping, Marinette dove for it, scanning the message in alarm as she listened for any sounds of an akuma attack.

**Your Kitty:** Good morning, M’lady 😸

“I’m gonna kill him,” Marinette grumbled, shoving the phone in her bag as she raced downstairs to grab a croissant before heading off to class. Kissing her parents goodbye, she ran outside to begin the trek to school. Bursting through the doors, she gasped in air as she apologized profusely. Mlle. Bustier gave her a disapproving look before handing her the worksheet for the day. Shrinking back sheepishly, she quickly grabbed it before ducking into her seat.

“You get enough sleep, girl? You look exhausted,” Alya commented as soon as she sat down.

Giving her best friend a tired smile, Marinette groaned, “I stayed up too late working on a new commission.”

Alya nodded with both sympathy and understanding, “I get you, girl. Just be careful, alright? I don’t want you overworking yourself.”

The designer grinned brightly over at her before turning back to look at Mlle. Bustier as she continued her lecture. Pulling out her notebook, Marinette began to doodle and design some new sketch ideas as she quickly finished her classes. Towards the end of her last class, however, the new phone in her purse buzzed and she glared down at in disbelief. Sneakily pulling out the device, she checked the text from her partner.

**Your Kitty:** Hope you had an absolutely pawsome day 😸

**Ladybug:** Emergencies ONLY!

**Your Kitty:** But my good morning texts to you are important 😿

**Ladybug:** You almost gave me a heart attack this morning stupid cat! I thought there was an akuma attack and I was already late for school!

There was a stifled snort in front of her and Marinette’s gaze was drawn towards the sound. Her mouth parted slightly in shock as she saw Adrien hunched over his desk, cradling his phone protectively as he seemed to be typing a response to someone. 

_ I didn’t think Adrien would  _ ever _ be the type to text someone during class _ , her brow furrowed in confusion. 

Longingly, she wished that it was her texting Adrien right now, wondering who had managed to completely capture his attention. Pursing her lips slightly, Marinette was drawn out of her dreary thoughts by a buzz of the phone in her lap. 

**Your Kitty:** _ You _ ? Late for class 🙀? LB, I never pictured you as the type. Next, you’ll tell me that you turn in homework late. Or, even worse... text during class!

She giggled quietly at his message. Biting her lower lip softly, Marinette contemplated what to type. Though she recognized the sound of a bell distantly, she ignored it and wrote out her message.

**Ladybug:** I’m certain that an honorable cat such as yourself would  _ never  _ be late for class then. And I can’t even begin to imagine you texting in class 😉

**Your Kitty:** Oh, fur sure, m’lady.

**Your Kitty:** Also, thank you for the wink 😻💚

Rolling her eyes, she began typing out another response when she was interrupted by a throat being cleared, “You coming, Marinette?” 

She blinked up into the bright green eyes of Adrien who was smiling down at her. It was then that she recalled the sound of a bell ringing and realized that the whole class was empty apart from them. Wincing, Marinette grabbed her backpack and stood up quickly, managing to stutter a response to her crush, “Y-yeah! Sorry! I guess I just lost track of time!”

“It’s alright. I did too,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Her gaze darted down to the phone he was fiddling with before returning to his eyes. A light pink flush had overtaken his cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze. Returning to her half-typed message, Marinette finished it to avoid contemplating who could make Adrien lose track of time.

**Ladybug:** Oh, lap it up kitty, because that’s the only wink you’re going to get if you keep texting me and it’s not an emergency!

Pressing the send button, she looked up to see Adrien open his mouth before the buzz of a device broke the silence. Blinking, she looked down at her phone to see if Chat had actually texted her back that quickly. A frown creased her brow, however, when she was only met with her message. A deep chuckle in front of her caused her to look up as she saw Adrien looking down at his own phone with amusement.

_ Huh,  _ her brow furrowed as he began typing,  _ that was weird. _

He finished typing rather quickly before looking back up at her with his dazzling green eyes. Marinette shuffled awkwardly for a second before feeling her phone buzz again. Swallowing quietly, she watched as Adrien’s eyes narrowed at her curiously before she looked down at the message from her partner.

**Your Kitty:** You wound me, bugaboo 😿

Tucking the phone back in her purse, she smiled brightly at him, “S-so, are you excited for the, um, weekend?”

He nodded almost absentmindedly at her as his gaze remained locked on her purse for a few more seconds. Eventually, he seemed to drag his eyes back to hers before raking a hand through his hair, “Yeah, definitely. What about you?”

“Course of,” Marinette clenched her eyes shut as she mentally face-palmed before correcting herself, “I-I mean of course.”

“Should we head out now?” a small smile twitched at Adrien’s cheeks as he jerked his head over to the door.

“Yep,” she mumbled quietly, shifting the bag on her shoulder nervously as she avoided eye contact with him. Opening the door, she headed out into the hallway and heard Adrien follow along behind her.

“So, I just have to ask,” his words broke through the quiet of the halls, “Was  _ the  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng really texting during class?”

Her lips parted in surprise as she paused, swallowing nervously at the familiar conversation. Her crush stopped with her as he looked at her curiously. Clearing her throat, Marinette considered her answer to avoid stuttering, “I suppose I was. Don’t think I didn’t notice that  _ you _ were also texting though, Adrien. I didn’t think that you were the type.”

Her eyes scanned his for any sense of recognition. Finding none, she let out a quiet breath of relief. Adrien’s lips quirked into a half-smile before he responded, “And here I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it.”

“Yeah, if you count snickering at your phone in the middle of class  _ hiding _ it,” Marinette chuckled before her eyes widened.  _ Oh my god, did I actually just say a full sentence to Adrien without stuttering?!  _ She squirmed uncomfortably for a moment as he seemed to search her own gaze for something.

A few more moments passed before the model in front of her opened his mouth and spoke, “You wound me, Marinette.”

A jolt of familiarity hit her and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her brow creased in confusion and disbelief before she brushed aside the weird feelings. Shaking her head at herself, she gave Adrien a small, uncertain smile before turning and beginning to walk once again.

“So, who was it that you actually allowed to text you during class?”

“A friend from work,” the practiced words fell from her mouth with ease.  _ Not a lie, but not the full truth either _ , Marinette thought to herself with satisfaction. She regarded him from the corner of her eye before asking the question she was dying to know, “Who were  _ you _ texting?”

A goofy grin overtook Adrien’s face as he glanced down at the phone in his hands, “Same as you, actually.”

Her chest constricted as she quickly looked away from her crush.  _ A pretty model then, _ she thought to herself disappointedly. 

“No, no, not a model,” Adrien spoke beside her, causing her eyes to dart over to his own, “Though she definitely could be.”

_ Oh god, did I really say that out loud?!  _ Marinette thought to herself in mortification. She sucked in a harsh breath through her teeth as she realized it must be a make-up artist or a pretty photographer. She shoved aside the thought that it could be one of the designers and quickened her step. Humming to him in response, she looked desperately at the door in front of her, willing it to come closer.

A quiet buzz sounded from within her purse and Marinette practically skidded to a stop. Her hand hovered over the clasp uncertainly before Adrien’s voice broke through her haze, “Aren’t you going to answer that. It could be that friend from work, you know...”

She swallowed, looking up at him to see him gazing down at her with a small, gentle smile. Giving him a shaky smile back, Marinette opened her purse, reaching for the device to check her texts.

**Your Kitty:** Have you ever considered modeling?

Hesitating, she peeked up at Adrien from beneath her lashes shyly. That small smile was still on his lips and she quickly returned to her phone.

**Ladybug:** Why do you want to know?

Marinette chewed her lip nervously after she sent the message. Squeezing her eyes shut, she listened for the small buzz of Adrien’s own phone. It came quickly and she opened one eye slowly as she watched him begin to type.

**Your Kitty:** Just from a conversation...

She sucked in a harsh, disbelieving breath as her hands shook slightly. She still managed to send the message though, this time watching Adrien’s phone intently. When it let out a telltale hum, her mouth dropped open with a quiet gasp.

**Ladybug:** I’ve always been more into designing to be completely honest...

Marinette watched as his gaze drifted up to hers, a questioning word falling from his lips, “M’lady?”

Her hand came up to slap her mouth in shock before lowering it slowly to respond, “Kitty?”

Suddenly, she was engulfed within a pair of arms and she let out a quiet squeak as she was spun around. Laughing loudly, Marinette buried her head in Adrien’s shoulder as he continued to spin them both around. Eventually, he put her down, tucking a wayward strand of hair back into her ponytail as he gazed down at her in awe. 

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered, her voice choking slightly, “Surely I’m dreaming.”

“No,” Adrien whispered, shaking his head down at her as a wide smile stretched across his face, “You’re not dreaming. Unless I’m dreaming too.”

“If I am dreaming, please don’t wake me up,” Marinette’s own voice dropped to a low murmur. 

One of his hands dropped down to squeeze her own tightly, “I won’t... but Marinette, I really need to ask you something. Am-am I  _ the _ guy?”

She squeaked, ducking her head down shyly before nodding. A thumb lifted her chin back up to look at him, however, as Adrien smiled charmingly down at her. She blinked and suddenly her image of Chat and her image of Adrien merged together.  _ I can’t believe I’ve never connected them together before,  _ Marinette thought in wonder.

“C-could I kiss you, Marinette? Plea-”

Before he could finish asking, she crashed their lips together. Leaning up on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his own came to wrap around her waist and tug her closer.

Eventually, Adrien pulled back for air and smiled smugly down at her, “Does this mean I can text you memes at 2 in the morning now?”

Marinette laughed loudly, nodding emphatically before pulling him down into another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope so :D!! As always, fluff is always my favorite to write <3\. Lemme know what you think with comments and kudos! They make my yearrrr :)


End file.
